


Late Night of an Art Restorer

by ZoeLeeAngelis



Series: Winter is Coming Universe ! Modern ABO [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Art Restorer Viserys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painter Jon, Veterinarian Drogo, WiC Universe, tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeLeeAngelis/pseuds/ZoeLeeAngelis
Summary: The late night of Viserys Targaryen after a day of work.
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Viserys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow/Robb Stark (implied)
Series: Winter is Coming Universe ! Modern ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Late Night of an Art Restorer

**Author's Note:**

> (Drogo Bharbo/Viserys Targaryen)  
> (Robb/Jon/Theon Implied)
> 
> This work is part of a series.

When Viserys finally ended the long process of putting that gigantic painting back in the stretcher and putting the varnish on it, he let the air out of his lungs, breathing heavily right after. Now he just needed to let it dry and the next week start the retouching process.

It was friday after all, he wouldn’t drag his ass to his studio right on saturday, and even less possible on sunday.

He felt his bones asking for rest, and that was the best clue he had that it was time to go home. Viserys closed the doors of his studio and, before just going to the subway, he took a look to the second floor of the building he was just in.

His studio was on the first floor, but Jon’s was right above his. The lights were already off, so he just headed home, taking the subway two blocks from the studio. He would call Jon later, it was not like the boy slept early.

It was 9:23 p.m., and after a thirty minute ride, Viserys only thought was that he was probably already dead. His body was screaming for help and his brain wanted to carve its way out of his skull. He should've gotten home earlier, but his stubbornness didn't let him.

Viserys was working on a painting for a client, and didn't think that the client wasn't kidding when he said it was enormous. The painting was almost his height and very large.

He would need more than a week to do the retouching process.

It didn't have that much retouching to do, but Viserys was going to have a lot of patience and a few other eyes to see if everything was in its place before getting the paint back to his client.

Maybe he could see if his nephew Jon was available anytime to see if he didn’t lose anything in the long repainting process. The studio of the other could be right above his own, but Jon was almost occupied every time the blonde even thought about asking for help.

He got out of the station, walking to the nearby bus stop. His sister always asked why Viserys didn't go to the studio just with his vehicle, but it was simple.

The time he needed to get to his studio, on the other side of the city, was one and a half hours longer in his car because of the traffic in the morning.

The best option was always taking a bus and the subway.

After taking the bus, it was just more ten minutes to arrive at the nearest place to his house. He got out of the bus, walking ten more minutes and into the gates of his home. It was a considerable big house, but the open areas were even bigger.

It was a countryside house after all.

Viserys could hear the horses in the stables getting ready to sleep. He always passed there when he arrived, but today was not one of those days. He was taking even more time to get to the front porch because of his headache.

The way to the stable would be just torture.

He went directly to his bathroom, leaving his clothes behind in the bedroom in their specific places. Viserys let the bathtub be filled with hot water while he took a quick shower to clean the sweat from his body. He got in the tub right after, feeling his muscles relax. The headache almost instantaneously dissipated itself, but it was still there.

Viserys lost track of some things while there, not much sure what the clock said after some time. He let himself lay his head on the side of the tub, getting in a comfortable position before closing his eyes and letting his body drift into sleepness.

[...]

The sound of the shower running woke him up, but he didn’t bother much about it. Viserys knew very well who it was. Being married for five years made this type of thing.

After losing his track of time one more time, strong hands made him open his eyes. Strong hands trying their best in being calm and careful. The scent of recently cut wood invaded his nostrils, likewise the smell of the soap he used earlier on himself.

– It’s late, my moon. – Drogo said, looking Viserys right in his purple eyes. The blonde passed his fingertips on his eyes, trying not to be much bothered by the lamp lights.

– I arrived late. – He said, getting his head up from the side of the tub. – What time is it, my sun?

– Eleven minutes till midnight.

Drogo got up from the bathroom floor, ready to take one of the towels that was hanged in the wall. Viserys put one of his hands on the other’s skin, shaking his head when he gained the others attention. He sat on the tub, making space for the big body the other had.

Space was not a problem since the tub itself was huge, but just the act of trying to make space made Drogo understand the subtle message.

He got inside the tub, and Viserys right away got himself on top of the other, joining their lips in a chaste kiss. The speed of it only got faster after they stopped a few times to breathe, hands already everywhere on each other's bodies.

Viserys pulled the strands of hair in the middle of his fingers, Drogo muffling moans in the other’s lips. The hands in the blonde’s waist making themselves very much present, squeezing the skin to mark its territory. It would probably get a little purple the next morning, but it was not like Viserys cared much. He always felt good about having marks all over himself, principaly when they were made by his alpha.

The omega let his other hand at the nape of the alpha’s neck, near the bite mark he made on the other’s skin many years before. It was a beautiful mark to look in the mirror. His own collarbone had a huge mark, and he always felt good to look it up in the mirror himself. He felt owned, a feeling his father said he would never have.

But the old man was arrogant and wrong. He was wrong, and dead. And this was not something the omega wanted to think about at the moment.

Viserys put his attention back in their moment, feeling the other’s lips on his neck. He was panting, trying his best to get his breath back. He let both of his hands slip to Drogo’s shoulders, grasping the skin there. The other’s hands had long gone to his ass, pinching the skin in between his fingers.

Drogo had a thing with pinching him, and it’s not like he wanted to know the reason for it besides the obvious conclusion that Drogo just liked to do that. Or maybe love would be the right way to describe the obsession.

The blonde opened his eyes, not even knowing anymore when he closed them in the first place. He got his hands back up again, holding Drogo’s head by its sides to gain his attention.

And the attention he got. Drogo’s brown eyes reflected within the bathroom lights, making him just even more pretty.

But he definitely needed to trim his beard again, it was not pretty, he looked like a caveman, and even if Viserys loves the caveman side of his mate, it was not pretty for his day-to-day image.

Putting his thoughts to the side, Viserys got Drogo’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling it a little before letting it go. Their faces were very near to each other, none of them caring about it. It was just a common act at this point of their lives.

Viserys was feeling the other’s erection on his own, forgotten. But he didn’t want them to just be forgotten between their legs. The omega wanted the other’s bulge in his own ass, for god’s sake.

– Can you, please, fuck me already? – Viserys let the words leave his lips, seeing the exact moment when Drogo’s pupils dilated, making the lust just more visible, literally, in his eyes.

The blonde didn’t have to ask again, or even the time to think about something else before Drogo’s prick was buried in his hole, a long moan passing through his lips.

The movements were quite fast, water flowing out of the tub. It wasn’t a problem since Drogo made their bathroom for it, draining all around that tub just so the place wouldn’t be a mess in a matter of seconds.

Drogo’s lips were on his neck again, Viserys with his arms around the alpha’s neck, holding for his dear life. He was moaning loudly, not caring about anything. They didn’t have neighbours, not like a few years back. He could remember when in the middle of one of their sessions a neighbour knocked anglily on their door because of the noise.

He could remember, but he prefered not to, just moaning even more when Drogo finally decided to hit his damn prostate. He was deftly seeing stars. His eyes were closed again, Drogo only making more hickeys in his precious skin, making Viserys collection grow again, just because old ones had already faded.

If they did not fade with time, Viserys would have a serious problem about more than seventy percent of his skin being marked. Drogo once had made a hickey in the back of his hand, right the day before he had an important meeting with a client.

He had to use gloves that day, the excuse of his air conditioner being low because of some old pieces only working because the gods were probably feeling pity for him.

Viserys let his spine curve itself just so he could make their work easier, feeling the pleasure working its way through his veins. With a swift motion, the blond got the other’s head out of his neck, putting his own lips to work on the alpha’s neck, letting a few hickeys behind before biting Drogo’s shoulder.

The noise Drogo made made everything worthy.

Both their bodies were moving their ways into their pleasure, Viserys already feeling tired – even with the help – of going up and down, but not stopping at any moment. He couldn’t get himself to stop, it would be a torture, even to himself. He tapped twice on Drogo’s shoulder before digging his nails on the skin, letting his forehead on the other side, right over the bite mark, the old one.

Understanding the message, Drogo holds Viserys hips in place before moving his own body with the blonde’s, making Viserys’ pain more tolerable. He wasn’t feeling any strength in his legs anymore. But even not seeing it as a problem, it was a pain in the ass, at that moment in both ways of the expression, even with all the pleasure.

Already feeling their climax coming, Drogo buried himself one last time on Viserys, letting his knot swell inside the omega’s body, Viserys coming in the middle of them without the need of being touched. Drogo’s semen was not just dripping off his body because of that damn knot.

Viserys' thoughts were not even near to be coherent. He had stars in his eyes, taking a time before he could get a hold of himself again. Drogo hands had their way up, one of them in Viserys waist and the other holding the face of the blonde, the latter not even near to deny he was leaning in the touch like a cat.

– Are you with me already, love? – Viserys heard, opening his eyes and not knowing how many times just that night why they were closed. – Have I broken you again?

– You never broke me. – It was the only thing Viserys could let out, doing his best to focus his attention on the other.

– Just that one time in our honeymoon, maybe that other time when we had just started dating…

– Shut up. – Viserys blurted, only making Drogo let a chuckle out.

The silence made itself present, Viserys still trying to get his thoughts on their places. Then, after some good minutes, he finally remembered something about earlier that day.

– I need to call Jon. – Drogo gave him a puzzled look before Viserys continued. – When I saw him in the morning going upstairs, he had a sad look on his face. I think Robb and Theon had to prolong their travels.

– Call him and ask if he doesn’t want to sleep here. He’s probably awake if Robb and Theon are traveling. That plague you call nephew always falls into bad sleeping habits when his alphas are not in the town.

Viserys only nodded with his head while giggling.

And he indeed called. After around ten minutes, when the knot finally got down, they took another fast shower before finally putting on some clothes. Viserys got his phone from one of the pockets of the coat he was wearing earlier, dialing Jon’s number right away while Drogo went downstairs to get them water.

The phone ringed for a time before Jon finally answered the call.

– Hey, uncle. – Viserys heard through the other side of the line, an audible sigh before he continued. – Anything happened?

– I was going to ask the same, but I already know the answer to my doubts. – The blonde said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

– Then why you called? – He could hear the tired tone coming from Jon, but no sign that he was anywhere near the sleeping state.

– To ask if you want to sleep in my house today. – Foreseeing the next question, he promptly got himself saying what he had seen earlier. – I saw you going to your studio today, you can’t lie to me, Jon. You’re tired and can’t sleep. Robb and Theon are probably not going to arrive in the next hours and if you don’t sleep you’re not going to get work done on monday.

– I can’t drive now. Too tired for it. – Jon blurted out, but Viserys fastly used his guns to shoot back.

– Don’t try giving me excuses. I’ll ask Drogo to get you while I get a bedroom ready for you, and a warm cup of tea. – Viserys got up from the bed, already going out of the room, heading downstairs. – You’ll feel better in the morning, believe me.

– I’ll get my bag then if you insist so much.

– See you, little bird.

Viserys hung up, letting his phone on the counter. Drogo was filling some water bottles to put on the fridge, only giving the blonde a questioning look.

– You're gonna need to get him, if he drives he’ll probably fall off a bridge on the way here.

Drogo only nodded, putting the bottles on their places before going upstairs to change his pajamas into something more appropriate to get Jon.

Viserys got his kettle, filling it with water and putting it on the stove. It didn’t take long before Drogo got back downstairs, leaving just a peek on the blonde’s lips before going out of the house. The omega heard the motorcycle engines working and going far away from the house.

The motorcycle was the first gift Viserys got Drogo that he felt a little proud of because of the surprised look he received back.

He got himself upstairs, going to one of the guests' bedrooms they had there, opening the windows ust so the air could flow for some time. There wasn’t dust anywhere, which was a good sign. Viserys got the bed ready, heading downstairs when he heard the noise of his kettle going off.

The blonde turned the stove off, putting the kettle in a grid he had in his marble counter. He got a mug on the cupboard, taking a teabag in another cabinet.

By the time the tea was cooling off a little, Viserys had already drunk his own water and heard the sound of the motorcycle coming back. The engine was turned off, and it didn’t take long before the footsteps were passing through the front door.

Jon passed the kitchen arc, his face evidently showing how tired he was. He had bags under his eyes, the last very much red because of the lack of sleep and probably a cry that could’ve happened earlier in the day, but not too much time ago. His shoulders were slumped, Drogo coming after him carrying the other’s bag.

Viserys hugged Jon before putting the mug on his hands, who promptly accepted and took a sip out of it.

– I prepared one of the rooms for you. You’re going to drink your tea and lay on the bed. – The blonde said, crossing his arms and supporting himself on the counter.

– I can’t get myself to sleep, uncle. – Jon said, taking a long gulp of the tea right after.

– You’re going to lay on the bed and at least try, Jon. You can’t get going without sleeping while your alphas don’t come back. You would die of exhaustion, and I’ll not let this happen.

After a few minutes, Jon had finally finished the tea. Viserys got the mug in the sink, dragging the raven haired boy upstairs and into the bedroom he prepared not even an hour ago. He helped him change his clothes to some comfortable and warm sweater pajamas he had in the wardrobe there, tucking him in the bed and closing the window.

Before Viserys left the room, he looked back just to see that Jon had already fallen asleep. The blonde turned the light off, closing the door behind himself and going to his own bedroom.

Drogo was already under the covers, looking in the direction of the door. Viserys gave him a smile before closing the door and turning the lights off, heading to the bed in the dark.

It wasn’t that dark since the moonlight was making itself present, but that didn’t matter.

Viserys snuggled himself on Drogo, who passed his arms around the blond’s waist, holding the other near himself. The omega only left a kiss on the alpha’s lips before falling asleep himself.

The day was long, but finally over. It was already two a.m., after all.


End file.
